May Moravec
Born in 2340, May Moravec was the daughter of two Starfleet officers, security officer Ensign James Moravec and warp-propulsion specialist Master CPO Sarah Acondari. Her early life was unremarkable for a child born on a Starfleet vessel, and growing up on the half-century-old Excelsior taught her a great deal about spaceframe engineering and starship construction... not to mention giving her deep instruction in all the places one could hide in such a ship. At 14, she took an interest in medicine, though to the medical staff's mild embarrassment and concern, May's interest seemed to lie in improving the way biology worked through technological augmentation. The rebuke of the medical staff eventually pushed her towards the engineering areas of the Excelsior, where she reasoned she could have an intelligent discussion about machinery without worrying how others felt. In 2358, May's application to Starfleet Academy's School of Engineering was accepted, and the Excelsior delivered her and several other new cadets to Earth as part of a general refuel-and-rearm stop. Ms. Moravec spent six years at Starfleet Academy, earning her doctorate in warp theory with a minor in cybernetic systems design. She qualified as a medical technician, but ultimately refused the green yoke in favor of a career in engineering. May's first assignment was as warp specialist on the Ambassador-class USS Zhukov NCC-2613-A. Her career on Zhukov was marked by a modest increase in the ship's engine efficiency using tuning methodologies she developed in concert with Chief Engineer Briggs. After spending two years on the Zhukov, she applied for and was granted a transfer to USS Endeavour NCC-7180. Endeavour was one of the newest run of Nebula-class ships, with an internal volume and power output just shy of the fleet's massive Galaxy-class exploration cruisers. Aboard the Endeavour, Lieutenant Moravec gained a reputation for being blunt to the point of rudeness, brusque, and brutally honest with herself and others. In 2367, a year after the good Lieutenant was assigned as Assistant Chief, Engineering, the Endeavour was ordered to the Wolf 359 system. Though it managed to escape the battle there, USS Endeavour did not leave the Borg without its share of heavy damage. While reporting to Engineering, Lt. Moravec was intercepted by Borg drones transported aboard. She reasoned that the Borg would not seek to unduly traumatize new drones if they were cooperative, and as requested she offered no resistance. Assimilation went relatively easily for the newly-designated 03/07/2ADJ/UNI031. She had been right - about a great many things, it seemed. While the Borg operated with a single will, they were not a single mind bludgeoning down the individual voice within. Rather, that voice was amplified, magnified, assisted by the trillions of others. In their attempts to perfect themselves, the Borg had perfected democracy. An indeterminate period of time later 03/07/2ADJ/UNI031 experienced irregularities in its interlink with the Collective. It was able to track this down to action taken by 07/09/3ADJ/UNI01 which had given it the option of severance from the Collective; however, this action was not taken until another indeterminate period of time later when the spacecraft it was on approached a familiar ship. USS Excelsior, NCC-2000. 03/07/2ADJ/UNI031 did something new, then. It shouted over the others, causing the ship to stop and sleep. It sent a brief message to Excelsior, asking for aid, and transported itself into a secure holding facility provided by the crew. When she opened her remaining biological eye, the first thing that May Moravec did was ask the year. It was 2380, two years after the return of USS Voyager. May requested reinstatement in Starfleet, and medical assistance with retaining most of her implanted technology. The deliberations at Starfleet, particularly Starfleet Medical, went on for over a year. Eventually, 'freed' Borg were recognized as a species unto themselves, and permitted to request the elimination of as much of their artificial components as was possible or desitable. Dr. Moravec briefed the Corps of Engineers on a new project, an auspicious attempt to again construct a transwarp drive. Given the rank of Commander, Dr. Moravec became the chief engineer on the project to restore an ancient hulk, USS Heisenberg NX-2401. The resulting project was derided by some, particularly Section 31, as "the Second Great Experiment" and loudly predicted to be a failure like the Excelsior before it. Dr. May Moravec was lost along with all other hands in 2391 upon the launch of the USS Heisenberg. Physical Appearance Dr. Moravec is a 1.9 meter (6' 3") tall, pale-skinned caucasian human female, extensively mechanically altered by the Borg. She has short, silver-white hair, her eyes have gray irises, and her right eye is bordered at the top and right sides by a sensor cluster that enables vision across most of the first- and second-stage electromagnetic spectra. Her back is plated with thick, black armor resembling the scutes of an armadillo, and hardpoints for connection to a regeneration apparatus are present at her shoulders and hips. Her right forearm is home to an extensive but sleek-lined tool cluster containing a variety of engineering tools, as well as an assimilated Federation wrist tricorder. Other than those and a variety of internal implants, the good Doctor appears entirely human. Quirks It is worthy of note that while Dr. Moravec can eat and drink, she prefers to use the Federation-manufactured regeneration cubicle in her office and permit her technological systems to give her biological systems the necessary nutrients and energy to survive. She is agoraphobic, but only on the surface of a planet. Being born and raised aboard a starship that did not have holographic environment simulators, May finds the appearance of that much 'floor' unbound by walls and without a defined edge to be terrifying. She is also not a fan of weather. Dr. Moravec's internal energy supply is capable of operating her uniform and recharging attached equipment. However, absent proper regeneration equipment and given food and water to supply her with power and nutrients, her systems do not function as effectively, moving to a low-usage state.